


A Kind like No Other

by canon_kakasaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canon_kakasaku/pseuds/canon_kakasaku
Summary: Madara Uchiha is hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade is the villain. Children are being taken for twisted aims.A father and son go on a journey and stumbled upon dark secrets.





	1. A Home like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited, are you? c: 
> 
> ***More characters will be introduced***

“No! Mama! Please!” Sakura wriggled violently, hot streams of tears falling from her chin and hitting heavily on her blindingly white clothes. She dug her naked feet into the squeaky clean floor, but it was useless. She only slipped, causing the friction to burn her feet.

Two burly men where hauling her in the air. Their massive hands clutching into the flesh of her thin arms. Their eyes cold and indifferent. They could care less if she died, even better if mama actually gave the order to dispose of her there in the hallway.

No one would mourn her. No one knew she existed.

Sakura wailed loudly for her mama’s forgiveness. She cried loudly, thrashing to break free to run back to mama’s arms and promise she would look the other way.

Sakura kicked the air desperately, shaking her head in all directions until she was thrown into the darkness. Her body crashed against the impact of the tiles, she scrambled to her feet and the pain spread, piercing her like needles.

Total darkness. Her eyes never adjusted, no matter how long she was left there and she’s been in this room countless times. She wailed and ran to the door. Everything was pitch black, she pounded on the door, “Let me out, let me out, Mama! Please! Please! I’m sorry!”

The flesh on her knuckles tore open, the metal door would never budge open. Terror owed her and she hit repeatedly. Lungs expanded for air and tightened, she gasped.

_Breath in. Breath out. In. Out._

Her voice grew rasp until it eventually left her, but not the continuous flow of moisture from her eyes.

She sniffed and whimpered, backing up into the corner of the small room. This room terrified her, she didn’t want to be left forgotten about.

Slowly she slid off the wall and sat with both knees drawn to her chest. All she wanted was to see the boy. That was all. She wasn’t going to utter a simple hello or anything. She only wanted to see him.

He was the same size as her, and he was there for the same reason she was. The only difference is that she’s been valuable to them and kept around longer than the other kids.

That’s why she behaved. She was a good girl. Sakura wiped her face clean with the inside of her shirt. She swore to never let down mama again. She would pay no mind to the new kids.

She hiccuped, shutting her eyes shut and picturing the otherside of the room where the light was never off. Not even a pencil-thin light could be seen from below the door.

This is how it must feel like to be buried alive underground.

She whimpered and hugged herself, rocking her body in a feeble attempt to soothe her mind from cracking into insanity. Her thoughts wandered to the boy regardless of her resolution to forget about him. He had been putting on a fight, screaming and protesting in fury.

His hair was a strange color like hers. Grey. He was too young to be grey, she thought. Where did he come from? What was special about him? Did he have precious abilities like she did?

Exhaustion made her sigh. It didn’t matter, mama wasn’t going to tell her anyway. Her job was to stay quiet and let the masked doctors poke her with needles.

* * *

A blinding light stung her sore, puffy eyes, she shielded her face with her arm. She hesitantly picked herself from the freezing floor.

“Get up! Get over here! Now!” a guard, and also mama’s assistant, who went by the name of Ibiki slammed the door open. The door bounced back when it hit the wall, however a glaring Ibiki stopped it with a leather booth. His face was composed of scars and burn marks, Sakura swallowed hard.

She didn’t waste any time to rub her eyes or find her words. She moved obediently not wanting to face his wrath and develop new bruises. She dropped her head as she walked out, a tremendous wave of respite caused fresh tears to form in the corners of her eyes.

With a forceful push to her head, she whimpered and moved her feet through the empty hallway. Everything was white. The walls were wide and white and cold. In other occasions when she was allowed to sit in the hallway or walk in specific floors, she would smile funnily as she would press her hand and skinny arm to the wall. She almost blend in.

No matter how quick she learned the ropes of this place, it never failed to make her shiver. All the time she was in need of warmth and the hairs on her skin were mostly standing; no amount of rubbing her skin could ever get her accustomed to this place.

A rough hand dug into her shoulder, almost making her fall backwards. “Slow down!” Ibiki growled. She dropped her head causing a thin curtain of her pink hair to fall on her face.

Sakura slowed her steps even further, until they reach two familiar doors. The lunch room.

Ibiki stepped ahead of her and opened the door.

“Better eat everything on your plate or you’ll spend two more days in the darkness,” no trace of his face or tone of voice suggested he was finding his authority fun to exploit on the contrary he radiated a new level of loathing Sakura has never known.

She stepped into the cafeteria where other kids shuffled quietly. No one was having conversations or making a sound as they chewed.

Sakura pressed her lips together. A new set of tears warming up her eyes, she sniffed loudly and whimpered.

She wanted to be anywhere in the world that wasn’t here.


	2. A Beast like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon fox is unleashed. Was it an accident or on purpose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing small chapters at a time because If I post everything in a single chapter I feel like I've accomplished nothing thus making me so sad :c

Kakashi held his head, burying his palms in his ears. The roars boomed like tidal waves, echoing hauntingly in the sky. A surge of malevolent energy traveled in the atmosphere forcing his knees to buckle. His body shook in horror unlike anything he’s ever experienced in his short 5 years on this earth. An utmost need demanded his primal instinct to flee to safety, but he stayed paralized.

“Son!” his ears were able to pick up a deep cry and felt his father scoop him up in one quick motion. Kakashi clutched his father’s shirt digging his fingers into him while he buried his face into his father’s broad chest, wanting to hide inside a safe place within himself. Or escape within his father.

What was happening? Was that a monster? 

“It’s the demon fox! We must go!” Sakumo’s urgent, deep pitched, voice, cracked above the deafening sounds of the creature outside. As he carried his son his dark, silver eyes scanned his home in a panic. He stood for a second in total loss on how he should proceed, but he snapped back into focus and easily found his hidden necessities, specifically for emergencies. Sakumo didn’t bother to check the bag as he threw it over his shoulder: essential documents, passports, clothes, and wads of cash were safely packed and untouched. 

He dashed outside in full speed, it wasn’t necessary for him to glance at his surroundings. Shinobi were scattered everywhere. Their bodies planted, frozen in the spot on top of the roofs of houses, buildings, and streets. A bunch of blurred, green vested figures where engulfed in terror as the massive red chakra invaded the night. This chakra burned and bore in through every pore of their beings, weakening their courage and sense of duty. Immobilizing their spirits. 

Sakumo had no idea how he was able to run, let alone breath. The air was thick and flaming. 

His priority was his son. He thought he’d run in the direction of the red beast to fight to the death, but while he was on his way to do some grocery shopping he saw enormous tails ejecting over them, like a case of a bad magic trick, into the thin air. He knew it would be in vain to throw his life away when in sheer seconds the sleeping village was facing it’s destruction. 

Numerous, thick tails crashed thunderously into the earth instantly pulverizing homes. Even the buildings that were out of reach were blown away by the sheer force of the impact. 

His heart twisted in hatred and a great pang of agony was felt for the poor civilians, who were unaware of their own ends. No shrieks of agony and despair could be heard from them.   
Gone. Everything and everyone. 

There was no way he was going to stay behind. Even if he had sworn to sacrifice it all for the betterment of the Hidden Leaf on the day his headband was given to him in the academy. A prodigy he had been, and too many, great things were expected from him. Just as his son, but he was much too young to be left fatherless. He had no one else. Sakumo pressed his son further into his chest. If Kakashi had been 21 years old, or at least 16, during the attack, he would have happily stayed behind. 

Kakashi needed him. His only son was the world to him. And he would gladly be called a traitor once the beast was sealed away. 

Sakumo’s rare chakra might have done the trick to successfully seal it away, but the risk was too high and there was no guarantee that he would live. Especially not now that the monster had already materialized before them. It’s red eye’s and baring fangs; it’s intelligence...His jaw was shut tight as he intensely focused on getting the hell out of there. 

He didn’t stop until morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd ya think?   
> 1/10?


	3. Running Away and a Quota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing mama.

His legs trembled. His body heavy with exhaustion. A soreness spread like a wildfire from head to toe. Sakumo held himself against a tree huffing breathlessly and swallowing loudly for fresh air.

When he regained a portion of renewed energy, he turned his focus on his young boy. Kakashi’s shifted and grunted uncomfortably, “Dad, you’re all sweaty.” His small fists pushing himself away. Neither him or him son were able to sleep a wink. Kakashi had wanted to run on his own when they were a considerable distance away from harm, but Sakumo couldn’t let go. “Quiet, son,” he said with finality, and his son hadn’t spoken a word since.

Sakumo bend down, legs quivering underneath him as he put his son down. Kakashi stumbled and regained his balance, a small wince of discomfort crossed his soft features as he stretched his arms high into the air.

Sakumo sighed and heaved the bag to his other shoulder. The strain of running nonstop with a bag and his son made him groan.

Kakashi turned to look at his father, worry etched on his eyebrows. His tiny foot was covered in chakra, just about to step on the bark of the tree, but was left abandoned, “I told you to put me down.”

Sakumo only managed to give his son a half, tired smile as he massaged the tight knots under the pained skin of the curve of his shoulder and neck. He took the opportunity to sit down against a tree.

The _beast transfer sealing technique_ failed. Why? Was the sealer incompetent? Or was the host weak?

* * *

Sakura’s feet rubbed against each other, she was overcome with jitters as she stood outside of mama’s office.

**“Come in, idiot girl! Don’t just stand there!”**

Sakura jumped, her eyes shutting firmly. She turned the cold, metallic handle and walked inside. She was expecting to see mama to be facing her as she sat on her high chair where a huge desk was with stacks of never ending papers. Shelves containing medical textbooks sat lustrously on shelves, the knowledge in them revered.

Maps and news clippings where tapped on the walls with colored string and pins in different locations, along with pictures of kids. Some had red X marks across their faces as well as a series of numbers and bits of personal information on a small block of textless space below their necks. A white board containing formulas and equations Sakura’s has never seen before and didn’t begin to comprehend. She was fascinated and afraid.

Mama appeared to be reading a paper, but Sakura could only see her two loose pigtails reaching to her mid back. Her mama was tall and really beautiful.

The sweat of Sakura’s feet almost made her slip. She gasped silently, her heart pushing deeper into her chest.

“Mama?” Sakura paused. Uncertainty made her scrunched up the sides of her white pants into a tight ball inside each hand to stop her nervousness and perspiration, “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

Her mama finally turned to face her, her hazel eyes were unreadable and indiscernible. Her glasses rested low on the bridge of her high pointed nose.

For a moment mama stared at her, contemplating. Sakura couldn’t maintain eye contact, her eyes dropped to look at the floor.

“From now on you call me, Tsunade or Ma’am.”

Sakura gave a small nod.

“You’re a grown up. A healer. So act like it, ” Tsunade took a few steps forward, she was not nearly close to Sakura, which she was grateful for because mama had a hard stare. Her heels tapped against the tiles.

Sakura said nothing or made any movements. Tsunade continued, “You haven’t made any progress lately. Do we need to go back to the basics?”

Sakura shook, pressing her lips inside her mouth and shook her hair wildly from side to side.

“Then you need to increase your current number to 215 or you are going to be kicked out of the program. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

“Go then.” Tsunade nodded to the door. Sakura spun awkwardly and opened the door to leave.

“If you don’t think you can do it, now is the time to say so. There is no need to waste our time,” Tsunade’s voice was laced with callousness.

_But, I’m different._

Sakura wanted to scream at her and reason with her. She was invaluable and was being forced to exceed her limits since she was taken. Yet, it wasn’t good enough. She was going to have to work tirelessly until she was taken outside to the aftermath of a battle or some war she’s never heard of before to heal exactly 215 people.

Her current number was 115. It had been the same for two months.

Will Tsunade really disposed of her? Sakura wanted to ask, to be reassured that her warning was just a precaution for her to stay up in the ranks in this underground facility. Sakura shut the door behind her, red anger clawing inside her and fear gnawing in her entire being.

She didn’t dare to go back and disturb mama. She would get thrown into the dark room or worse get dragged off to learn the “basics.” She shuddered.

**“Leave!”** Tsunade’s roar almost made Sakura’s heart jump out of her body.

Sakura didn’t hesitate or think twice.

She walked fast.


	4. A Talent like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sassy prodigious son and his one of a kind father.

“Dad, what’s going to happen to the village? Weren’t you supposed to help?” Kakashi crossed his arms. Kakashi’s eye’s were far too accusatory and authoritative for such a tender age of 5. But, underneath his harsh voice, worry was clear, only Sakumo was able to decipher his young son.

He took no offense, “Your eyes must be failing you or your senses are rusty. The village is in disarray, chaos of that magnitude is beyond us. If I had stayed, you would have been an orphan as we speak.”

“But, Madara-Sama said your white chakra could chain the demon down long enough for Kushina-Sensei to seal it away inside another kid.”

Sakumo’s eyes flicker harshly to his son’s, whose eyes widen and darted away.

“How many times have I told you to stay put? If you get caught-” Sakumo started to reprimand.

“We get punished. Yeah, yeah. I know, dad. You’ve told me a million times,” Kakashi waved a small hand in front of his masked face. “Besides,” Kakashi paused, putting his hands on his hips and a light sparkling in his eyes with pride, “Madara-Sama knows I eavesdrop, he told me he doesn’t mind. He said I was cool. A promising shinobi with a bright future. _AND_ , he said he wanted to make _ME_ the _YOUNGEST_ hokage in the history of our village. He said, he would have appointed you hokage by now, if you had graduated the academy a year earlier like me.”

With all due respect for Madara-Sama, Sakumo fought the urge to roll his eyes. His son looked up to losers. He was sure his son would lose the respect he had for the Uchiha if his true physical age was revealed.

“Yes, well be sure to kiss those dreams goodbye considering that we are traitors now,” he looked him in the eye and drifted his own towards the blue sky. Surprisingly, he was not overridden with guilt or shame.

He was glad. The sun’s heat was pleasant against him face. Today wasn’t too hot. The wind cooled him down and whisked by his ears. He was alive. And his son wasn’t alone in the world.

“W-What?” Kakashi crouched down with his palms facing the sky, “we have to go back!”

“It’s too late for that. They’ll notice my absence by now.” Sakumo wondered how Madara was going to take it.

Would he sent Anbu to kill him and his son? Surely, not. His done far worse before Kakashi was born and was excused by the Uchiha. Sakumo in return has voluntarily kept Madara’s secrets.

He was one of the top soldiers of his village, recruited in anbu at 11 years old an excelling in little over a year. He quickly moved up to becoming captain by the age of 13.

Sakumo’s smile lifted on one side of his face, away from his son’s view. He has killed his own men for the sake of a successful mission without any hesitation or an ounce of regret. He still slept soundly each night. Anbu was aware of this, would they still dare to come after him? Sakumo held up his hand and without any effort white chakra glowed brightly to the point where he couldn’t see the inner surface of his hand. Without performing any signs a white tanto took shape, stretching and solidifying. He threw it up high in the sky and caught it by the handle before stabbing it sharply on the concrete rock.

He has warned the Uchiha not to be reckless or impatient. But, by the looks of it he has rushed the date of the re-sealment of the Demon Fox. And, that was his fault.

Sakumo shrugged nonchalantly. He had also forewarned Madara, constantly, of leaving the village if things were to be moved in such a hasty manner. He was not about to put his son in an outright demise.

Sakumo gripped the sword purposely letting it transform into his intangible white chakra and letting it disappear within the source of his hand, like a vacuum. Sakumo glanced sideways to check on his son, and he felt his face tint ever so slightly as his son eyes were glued onto him. The awed look in his widened eyes made his look extremely adorable.

Sakumo opened his arm and Kakashi jumped excitedly as he threw himself on his side. His clothes had dried long ago.

_Like a puppy_. He chuckled, gently ruffling his son’s soft baby hair.


	5. A Love like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious father. Precious son. 
> 
> Precious Boys~

Sakumo and Kakashi made their way to the Lighting Country, it was a small village, but nicely hidden from view just like the Village Hidden in the Mist except there wasn’t as much rain as outsiders perceived it to be. 

“The Village hidden in the Mist is near Lighting? We could visit there, too. Right? We could move there later,” Kakashi maintained his pace alongside his father’s. 

“Yes, their neighbors and allies. We could visit after we are screened and accepted.” Sakumo smiled as his son was striding beside him. They skipped trees and ran freely at top speed. 

“I’m not too sure about moving there, it always rains and the humidity…” Sakumo couldn’t keep his silver eye’s from his son for too long, the pure relishing joy on his son’s face almost made his heart weep. 

_Such a beautiful boy. My golden boy, no, my little boy. Baby boy?_ Sakumo smiled widely, he made a mental note to buy a camera as soon as they settled into their new home. Perhaps, he should get one for Kakashi as well, and they could take pictures of dogs and the sort. 

Sakumo stomach growled, but he ignored it. The fatigue was there, but not as persistent as the night before. It felt nice, even, to run on an empty stomach. Not that he was unfamiliar with running long distances, missing out on sleep, or going a few days without eating. 

At the pace his son and him were going he estimated that they would reach a small town soon. He could wait until then for food, a shower, and sleep. 

They were about to reach two hours when they came to a halt a few miles away from a path of dirty. It showed visible signs of traffic. An obvious indicator that they were near a community. 

Kakashi panted short breaths and puffed out his tiny rib cage. A yawn escaped him as his back slumped slightly. His dozy, coal-silver eyes fluttered.

“Want me to carry you?” Sakumo offered keeping his hands to his sides even though he wanted to hold one up to his heart and aww out loud. 

“No, we’re almost there,” Kakashi straightened up and glared determinately. Two small fists clenched below his chin as he nodded at their close destination. “I want to eat, too. Oh, and take a shower.”

The two of them walked, neither without a sense of desperate urgency. A comfortable silence fell naturally between them. They took in their surroundings. The sights weren’t spectacular, but it was still nice. 

Tall trees loomed over them until they didn’t. Small stores, food stands, and a few hotels came into view. 

“I want eggplant and miso soup!” Kakashi giggled as he tugged at his father’s sleeve. 

Sakumo said nothing, instead he smiled and nodded. 

After replenishing their bellies with refreshments and different heaps of food, they left to compare prices for a room for the night. 

“Not this one dad, it looks like a worn down shack,” Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly. 

“Ah, careful. That shack might be someone’s home,” Sakumo eyed his son face’s. Kakashi’s mouth might have been hidden, but Sakumo knew a small O was formed underneath. 

“We can’t spend carelessly, dad. We need to be responsible,” his finger circled in the air. 

“Yes, yes. You’re right,” Sakumo listened honestly as his son went on and on about what they should do and not do.

His own son lecturing him will never cease to made his insides rumble with silent amusement. 

_ Bossy. Bossy little boy.  _

Sakumo decided to let Kakashi have some leadership and decide where they’ll be staying to rest for the night, but his son slowed down and mulled a silent cry. 

“Come here,” Sakumo squatted wide and held his arms open. 

Kakashi closed his eyes and raised his chin to the sky, he swayed his rubbery legs as small mewls traveled out of his mask. 

Sakumo let out a deep amused laugh, “It’s okay, little boy,” Kakashi walked wearily until he reached his father and leaned into one of his arms. 

Sakumo picked his weightless child up and patted his backside and brought it up to brush the small of his back. His son’s arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his small face nestled deeply in his neck. Kakashi changed his head from left to right until a final loud sigh tickled his collarbone. 

That was all it took for his son to pass out. 

It amazed him each time at how trusting and how readily Kakashi was to leave himself vulnerable like that. Sakumo’s moved his hand from Kakashi’s back and tangled it into his baby hair. He sure had a lot of it. 

Sakumo walked on, carrying his son tightly and affectionately against him. He wished Kakashi never got tall because holding him gave him an immeasurable feeling of joy. 

Sakumo didn’t care of displaying the love he had for his son out into the world. He had been chastised and told that if he wasn’t tough with his kid it would affect him in his career as a Shinobi. He only agreed, convincing his peers and teammates of taking their advice to heart. 

How could he? 

They didn’t understand because they had their partners or caretakers to watch over their kids. 

Sakumo took on both roles. He was a parent full time and he loved it. Every little change Kakashi was undergoing was his to treasure alone. It was his solemn right to take credit for it all: from Kakashi’s first step to his potty training, from his sudden burst of chakra to him reading complete books that were far out of his level. 

Sakumo paid in cash and took his key with a tag number. He pressed his lips on Kakashi’s head and cradled him before thanking a cranky middle-aged woman whose face instantly softened. As if the sight itself had cured her dysphoria. 

He found his room right away on the first floor passing the small lobby. He let himself in and shut the world out. 

Sakumo dropped his bag beside the bed and untucked the covers. He pried baby hands from around his neck. 

Small cooing sounds and smacking lips escaped his sleeping son. Kakashi inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. His pocket size jaw chewing for a few seconds.

Sakumo laid him carefully and covered him. With a final kiss to his forehead, Sakumo left him and headed to take a shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts?


End file.
